My Oath
by Dark SpellMaster
Summary: Stars tell stories, if you listen they will tell you one about a Theif known as Bakura. About both the tragedy and the triumph of his life though the eyes of one who knew him.
1. The boy in the storm

AN: I don't own Yugioh. But believe me I wish that I did. You know the drill, all OC's are mine, please ask if you want to use them. Enjoy. This story was written for a good friend of mine who's a sucker for Yami Bakura, and this kinda explains what was going on before the Pharaoh's memory arch in the comics and anime.

**My Oath**

_Critical Meeting, part one_

"Ahhhhhh!" I scream as I watch the Angel falls from the sky, its four wings splayed out and broken. His eyes are closed and he disintegrates into nothingness. My chest heaves, and I collapse onto my knees, spiting blood out into the sand. My body aches; I have bruises and cuts all over. My skin is on fire; my nerves scream out in pain and my vision is blurred and hazy. Above me I see the indigo night sky, tiny droplets of starlight beckon from above, the only witnesses to this battle, the only ones who have seen everything from the start. Below me, the green circle with the strange looking hexagram slowly shrinks in size, casting a sickening green glow over everything above me, caging me, even though I can see the horizon just beyond the mountains. And standing before me is a man that tricked me, used me to gain his own knowledge. His green eye stares at me with a look of disgust, while his yellow eye shows me sympathy. His green hair is brushed by the winds which also whip the green medallion around his neck. His name is Dartz, and he told me that he would help.

"Your time is nearly up Kanika," he says to me and I grit my teeth, grasping the gold millennium ring I wear around my neck. He stares at it, "you should say your final good byes."

I suddenly laugh, even though it hurts like crazy, "Isn't time a funny thing." I force myself onto my feet holding the ring tight to my chest, "we think we have more then enough of it, but in the end, what it comes down to is weather or not we have the guts to say what we have to say in the shortest amount possible and convey what we want to."

I cough then loosing my balance and land on my left knee, gnashing my teeth so that I don't scream. Looking up at the sky I notice that morning is coming, maybe if I can stay strong enough till the light changes I won't feel like I failed. I blink back tears trying to remember what brought me to this moment, and I mummer to myself, "I wonder was the night sky this dark that night too?"

My eyes close and I drift back in my mind to fifteen years before, back when the world was so much simpler and I dreamed of adventures. The sky never changes, or if it does it moves so slowly, and the stars are witness to a world of change below them. I remember that night it was as dark as this night is, but the difference was there was a sand storm. My family, our caravan, had been traveling from our home village of Chisisi south of the trading center of Nubia and heading north in order to trade our goods. I was the youngest of four sisters, and eight going on nine at the time, and this being my first trip away from the village. My father was Musad, the leader of our caravan and one of the leaders of the council that governed our small village. His business skills had made him just wealthy enough to be considered well off for our village, but poor in relation to merchants in larger cities. It was his decision to stop and rest that started me down my path, one that I never looked back at after I made my choices.

The sands poured down over our heads and our wagons encircled the camp site. We slept in the carts, but regardless of the thick leather covers to block out the sands, I could not sleep at all. While the other's rested, I stared out into the winds at the oasis where the animals were tethered. My eyes focused on the camels, and horse which we were using and I noticed something move through the whirling sands. A shadow form moved silently over the grass, and then leaned on one of the few palm trees that dotted the small oasis. I crawled out of the cart, curious, but I couldn't get any father then a few feet from it, because the winds were too strong, and the figure had vanished. Regarding it as a dream I went back to the cart to sleep, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I had seen something out there.

Morning light brought about a sharp kick to my side and I crashed out of my cart onto the sand. I sat up sputtering, and rubbed my eyes as a voice chided me from above.

"Get up you lazy girl!" My sight cleared, I blinked and stared up at the form of my older sister Akila. Her long black hair was in a tight braid with bead working that hung down to her waist. She was standing in the sun so her face was shadowed, and made her seem far more imposing then she normally was. Her lightly tanned skin looked darker, and her sharp deep brown eyes glared at me. She had her left foot propped upon the top of the wagon, and a wooden bucket was tucked under her arms. She did not look happy in the least. I supposed at the time, with her being twenty –two, it might have just been PMS.

"Akila! Did you have to kick me out of bed?" I shouted to her and she scowled at me.

"Girl, know your place," throwing down the bucket into the sand she added, "Here. Take this to the water hole and get water. We're making breakfast and we need it."

"Get it yourself," I shouted back and kicked the bucket away. Akila leered down at me with her hands on her hips.

"Don't you know; the youngest and newest traveler always does the manual labor." She crossed her arms, and hopped down off the cart. "Besides I don't have time to get water. I have breakfast to cook, the men are expecting it…and before you ask if Hasina or Lapis can help, they're helping me. Now go, or do you want me to tell father that you're not pulling your weight?"

I glared at her as she turned her back to me and walked back to the tents, her red sash blowing in the winds. I stood up and threw some sand at her, screaming, "Jerk!" but it blew back at me, and I had to cover my face to keep from getting it in my eyes. I clench my fists, and watch her retreating figure, biting my lips. Akila was someone I strove to please, she was so beautiful, and every man in the village knew it. Even though we all dressed the same, at least the females in my family did, Akila stood out. The traditional outfit was a jacket like shirt that hung just below our rib cages, with long sleeves, woven from burlap material that managed to keep us cool. Our skirts were cut long, but with strategically placed slits so that we could run freely and so that we could gather them and tie them into pants, and hung low around our hips so that we could gather and tie a sash that designated our ages. My sister's was red because she was the eldest sister while mine was an olive green since I was the youngest. She also wore gold coins attached to her shirt, sleeves and sash to show off her rank.

Akila was also the only one of my sisters married, although Lapis and Hasina were both old enough to be courted (sixteen and fourteen respectively), and thought herself important to our father. Her husband was our step brother Najja who I liked very much. She stopped and looked at me standing there, and gave me a weak smile, her words drifting on the winds, "Kanika, learn your place; If you don't you'll be left behind."

"Akila!" it was Hasina who was waving her hands, her black hair curled by the heat, as she came out of the cooking tent. "Hurry we still have to get the meal ready."

"Coming." She replied and cast me a look that said 'Go and get the water!' then rapidly walked to the tent. I sighed and picked up the bucket, hefting it into my two hands and carried it down past the men who were working with the horses. They're laughter echoed in my ears as they discussed the girls in that traveled with us, though I pretended to not care what they thought of me.

"Kanika," I stopped when I heard Najja call to me. He ran over, his brown red hair cut short and a gold earring in his ear. He was from a different tribe, nobler then ours, and it was thought to be a good marriage for him and Akila, as he was twenty-five. He grinned, his tan face covered by sweat. "Where are you off to?"

"Getting water," I told him showing the bucket. He laughed.

"Akila's got you working already?" I nodded and he patted my head, "Well I know you'll do a good job. Just don't over tax yourself, okay?"

I blushed and nodded my head, and then he laughed and headed back over by the men when they called his name. I closed my eyes and let out a long sigh, walking slowly to the oasis. I knew what my roll was; I was the little sister, the child of the family, who still had yet to earn her keep. My sisters loved me dearly, but treated me as they did their pets, and at the time I had nothing that I really cared about expect getting Najja's approval.

I was now far from the camp, in the center of the oasis and the sun was just starting to bleed over the horizon. The men I knew were going to be expecting their breakfast. This was how it always worked, it was a trade. For our protection the women would cook and do chores for the men, in return the men would protect our families and provide us with money so that we could buy food. But I did not want to have to rely on others to do that for me. I wanted to protect myself, and yet, I wanted someone to notice me the way that Najja noticed Akila. As I stood in the oasis I found myself listening to the wind swishing through the palm trees, and feeling the green grass under my sandals. It was a lovely place, I decided, and sat down feeling that I deserved to admire its beauty. If the men were so hungry they could just come get water themselves. I set the bucket aside with a loud thunk and knelt beside the sparkling pool, gazing at my reflection.

A set of walnut colored eyes stared back at me complementing the tan face with sharp features, my mother gave me these. Around my neck was a scarf made of green silk from the Far East, something that I prized. My hair, like my sisters and all the girls in the camp, was naturally black, but I dyed it green with a tea that came in with traders from the east in Nubia so as to stand out from the other girls. Even then, as I looked at my face, I thought I was plain. _Nothing special,_ I thought,_ nothing unique, just plain; plain, plain, plain, as plain as a simple looking horse. This is all that I am and all that I will be. No beauty, no queen, just a plain girl. _I scowled at my reflection and kicked at it with the heel of my right foot. _Feh__, who needs looks anyway. Who needs a man, they're all just pains anyway. _

I settled down in the grass with a long yawn, and looked up at the fading night sky. The stars twinkled and winked out one by one as daylight encroached upon the stellar landscape. I put my arms behind my head and thought of the figure I saw in the sand storm, _Could it really have been something I imagined? If it was, why did it seem so real? And if it wasn't a figment of my dreams, then who in their right minds would be out there in a sand storm? _As I pondered this, I began to wonder if it was the ghost of a dead man who had drowned in the pool of water during a similar storm. It was usual for the children in the camp to sit around telling stories to scare one another, and a story of this sort was no exception. It made perfect sense that a man could have died there and his body, not given proper burial, was to wonder for eternity. Even thinking this I gave myself the chills. If I had seen a ghost, then what was I going to do? To say that I saw one would net a bad reaction from my sisters and my father, as they were quiet suspicious. But I wanted an answer as to what I saw, and I was intending that night to camp out by the side of the pool.

My decision made, I figured it was best to get the water, since my family was the type that might just leave me behind if I didn't show up. Bending over into the water, I started to lower the heavy bucket in, when I heard a long, ghostly moan, emanate from behind some trees. I looked about, and glanced behind me to see if any of the camels had wandered from their post. But all I saw at the time was sand and the wind blowing the grass and tree leaves. Shivering, I tried to collect the water faster, but the sound came again, making me drop the bucket, and turn to flee. When it came a third time, it was softer, and sounded more like a wounded animal then a dead mans moan. I blinked and turned back, pulling the bucket out, and clutching it to my chest.

Hesitating some, I wandered back towards the trees with painfully slow steps, inching along the grass with silent foot falls. As I neared the trees the moan echoed once more, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and my breathing became more rapid.

**_Flee_**, a voice was whispering in my head, **_fool get out of there! You're going to get killed! _**But my curiosity took over my better judgment and I pushed through the grass till I slipped past the two large palm trees where the sound came from. I stared when I saw what was making the noise. A boy, with the whitest hair I had ever seen, like a blind man's eyes, lay face up in the sands. He could only have been a year or two older then I was (nine year's of age), and he was dressed in a ragged shirt and pants. His chest was covered in sweat as was his face and brow. His eyes were brown, deep and sharp, and he was staring up at the sky, breath coming in short gasps, and ragged. I drew closer and he let out a racking cough then moaned again and rolled over onto his side, and I jumped back, frightened. When I lowered my hands he was looking at me but not looking at me, and his lips were parched. Some salvia leaked out of them and onto the ground and he managed to barely whisper, "M-mother?"

I stared unable to utter anything at the moment, then he collapsed and I hurried over to him. Touching his forehead I drew my hand back fast. His head was hotter then any fire could possible be, and I knew he was suffering from delusions from the heat.

"Ra," I whispered, "Who are you?"

He gave no reply, just hacked more and moaned, then started to mutter for his mother and sisters. I tried to tell him I wasn't his mother, but I just couldn't find my voice because I was so scared.

_He's so hot. What do I do, I can't leave him here like this?_ I got to my feet and grabbed him under the arms; he was extremely limp and heavy. Dragging him along the grass I pulled him to the pool, straining under his weight. As I moved him I talked to him, "Hey. Don't fall asleep okay? You're sick, and I'm going to help you alright. Just hang on, okay. You'll be okay."

"Aneksi," he uttered and I raised an eyebrow repeating the name.

"Aneksi, who's that?"

"Sister," he said, and moaned again. "Mother where's Aneksi?"

"I don't know," I told him and he let out a cry of pain again making me nearly drop him. Struggling with him, I tried to talk to him but after that comment he hardly responded, only with grunts, and a few coughs. His breathing grew shallower, and my heart raced. What if he died on me, what would I do? They would leave him here, and the scavengers would eat him. Feeling ill at the images that played in my mind, I laid him down (more like dropped him) onto the grass near the pool then took off my scarf and dunked it into the water. His head was so hot that it dried the scarf moments after it touched his skin, and I had to do it several times to even make his head touchable.

"Gods, you're burning up," I said to him and settled his head on my lap, then nervously pulled off his shirt and dabbed the cloth over his chest, feeling a bit weird doing so. He wasn't my brother, and I didn't feel comfortable doing it, but I still went about trying to cool his body off. He shivered some, and I heard him let out a rattling breath, and watched as his chest stopped rising. I dropped the scarf and started to shake him like crazy. "Don't stop breathing you fool! Come on, gasp you! Suck in some air!"

I whimpered and tried to breath into his mouth, but no air escaped from his lungs. Frightened by the idea of having a corpse on my hands, I listened to his chest, hoping his heart was still beating, than his soul was still alive. I held my breath and heard a few weak beats, so I knew he was still living.

_How do I get you to breathe?_ I furiously thought and pressed at his chest, then looked at the cool water. It wasn't as cold as the Nile could be, but it was cold enough to be a shock to someone who was burning like he was. Grabbing him around the waist I hefted him talking loudly, praying to Ra he could hear me.

"Buddy, I don't know who you are, but you are so gonna owe me for this. You hear, you can't die, it's not your time, understand? Now breathe damn you!" I threw us both into the water. The splashing sensation was nothing like the icy feeling that needled my skin and I nearly opened my mouth. The boy's eyes few open a second after we hit the water, and he pushed himself up to the surface, taking me with, and exploded out of the water, gasping for air and shaking in my arms. His eyes were clear for a second and he looked at me, saying, "Hell…" then collapsed again in my arms, still breathing now thankfully.

I shook him again, but he was back into the fever state and didn't respond. I kicked in place, gently splashing water on his face and shoulders and screamed for help. At first I didn't know if my voice carried but a few seconds later I heard my cries returned and a group of five men came running for the oasis, carrying swords and staves, held at the ready to fight. Najja was ahead of this group, along with my father, whose bulky frame made it hard to believe that he could run as fast as he could. His beard was unkempt, and he looked like he was about to kill the first thing he saw. However when he got to the oasis and saw me with the boy his look changed from fear and rage, to something akin to shock and puzzlement.

"Kanika! What are you doing in the water?" he asked and I moved aside to show the boy. The look in his black eye turned to red fury. "What is a boy doing in there with you!"

I knew how it looked, and blushed hard looking down, but Najja must have known that something was wrong with him, because he immediately dove into the water and swam over to us, and felt his head.

"He's sick with a fever," I told Najja, my eyes tearing up, and I started to shake. "He stopped breathing and I didn't know what to do, so I threw us both in the water to shock him awake."

Najja nodded, and smiled softly at me, "You did fine Kanika." Then looking at my father he shouted, "this boy has fever and is very ill, Father. He needs the shaman to look after him."

My father looked at me, then at the boy and nodded his head, "Najja bring him. Kanika, come!"

I bowed my head, retrieved my bucket, took in some water, and followed after my father. Najja scooped up the boy from me, who murmured the name Tsekeni to him. Najja cradled the boy in his arms, and gave me a reassuring smile. After I returned I dropped the water off by my sisters who immediately began to ask me questions.

"Who is he?" Hasina asked her green eyes wide with worry as she dumped the water into the pot.

"I don't know," I admitted, "he wasn't in any state to speak very well."

"But you jumped in the water with him?" Lapis asked me, her clear sky blue eyes glowing with wonder, and I nodded. "How bad was his fever?"

"Bad enough," I told her and explained that he stopped breathing. Akila seemed the most distressed about the situation and leaned against the pole inside the tent. She asked carefully, "What did the boy look like?"

"He had brown eyes, and tan skin…" I explained and she fingered her hair and I swallowed. "And white hair."

"White hair!" the other two exclaimed, and shivered. "We'll be attacked for certain if someone finds him with us!"

I looked at them puzzled and Akila explained, staring at me coolly, "The fact is there are slavers who prize exotic looking people. A boy with white hair could net a high amount of money at auction. And these are men that will do anything to gain such a prize, even kill an entire caravan."

I gasped and shivered, "B-but he's just a boy. Not even much older then I am!"

She shrugged, "It doesn't matter. So long as he has white hair, he's a danger to us. It's a bad omen Kanika, don't associate with him."

I nodded slowly, though I didn't buy it at the time. How could a person be a bad omen just because of his hair color? Lapis's hair was red, the color considered a sign of Set the god of evil, yet we never once considered her a danger. It was then that one of the men called me out of the tent.

"Najja's asking for you in the wagon," he said with a grunt, "He wants you to help, the boy's struggling with the women. He won't let them touch him and he keeps screaming for his mother. I'm supposed to take you there."

I nodded, and my face paled, what was he expecting me to do? How could I help? If the boy was struggling he could hurt me, didn't Najja realize that? I held my tongue as we walked to the wagon, and I could hear the cries from inside. The sound the boy made both scared me and broke my heart. It was the sound of a child in mourning, not just a man sick with fever. Najja, who had been waiting outside, saw me approach with the other man, and ran to me.

"Kanika, than Ra you're here," he said and took my hands. "The boy, he's having fits. I thought since you were there with him you might be able to…"

"Let me go!" the boy's scream came from inside the wagon and I heard the cry of a woman who seemed to have been hit. "Aneksi, help me! Sister, please! Let go…Mother! Father! Where are you!"

I felt my heart race, and dropped Najja's hands, then ran into the wagon as fast as my legs would let me, and stood wide eyed at the doorway. The boy was fighting two of the shaman's (Kamuzu) assistants, along with a hand full of women who were trying to get him into a cool bath water. Kamuzu saw me at the door, and waved me away.

"This is no place for a child, Kanika," he looked to the boy, "this poor child is possessed by his fever. Yet he keeps fighting us, and refuses to settle down. He sees something but I can't tell what, there's darkness growing in his soul. Go now, I don't want you to see this horror!"

I stared at the scene, the boy's clothing had been removed and they had put him in an undergarment. He was thin, but strong, and fast, faster then I expected him to be. Gazing at him I started to move forward with determined steps, even though I quaked like mad inside. Najja followed me inside and reached out to my arm to stop me, but Kamuzu waved a withered arm at him. The old shaman's blind eyes could see more then any seeing man, and his strength was hidden under wrinkles.

"Stay," I heard him tell Najja who obeyed as I approached the boy. His face was snarled in rage, and his eyes were hazy. His lips were twisted into a grotesque scream, and he beat at the men with his fists screaming out the names, Aneksi and Tsekeni, along with Mother and Father. I was nearly on top of him when he lashed out, aiming to strike me with his fist, but it was pulled when I yelled out, "Hey stop that! You're going to hurt yourself."

He paused his blow, but not before I felt a sting on my cheek, and hit into another woman. She shrieked, "He's a demon! A devil! Kamuzu stop him!"

I ignored her yells and grabbed him around the shoulders, "Stop please, we're not going to hurt you, please. We just want to help you."

His eyes cleared again, and I guess he remembered my face, because he stopped struggling and murmured, "Help…me?" Then, since he spent all his energy, he once again fell into my arms, and the women at once grabbed him and put him in the water, and I moved back exhausted. Najja had been watching this, and disappeared. Kamuzu walked over to me, and touched my arm.

"Kanika, are you alright?" I nodded and gripped his arm and looked into his white eyes.

"Please just help him," I cried. "I feel sorry for him, he's hurt."

Kamuzu nodded and rubbed my shoulder, "I shall, now little one, go and rest. You did what was needed of you; the gods can ask no more then that."

I exited the cart and sat in the sand for what felt like hours. Najja appeared again after a long while, and informed me that my father wanted to talk to me. I nodded and stood, and headed for my father's tent, all the while the boy's screams echoed in my mind. Dancing with them was the words of my sister, that he was a bad omen and that I should stay away from him. Confused I stumbled into my father's tent, and he caught me up in his arms for a moment then set me on my knees and stared at me calmly. His black hair was now fixed, and he was dressed in his work clothing, a fine robe of red and gold that he had been given by a noble man years before. I bowed to him, and he patted my head.

"Najja tells me you have been helping the boy." I nodded as he continued. "Do you know who he is?"

I shook my head, "No he just keeps crying out for his Mother and Father."

My father nodded his head, and then looked at me with a thoughtful expression. "It sounds like the boy is dealing with a trauma. Tell me, is Najja telling true when he says that the boy reacts to your voice?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure. I guess he heard me when I was dragging him in the oasis."

Father nodded, and looked to two of his council members with concern. They returned the look and he asked, "What of the boys looks?"

"If you mean his hair…" I started and he shook his head.

"I am not one to believe in wives tales," my father glanced over at the two elder men that stood behind him who nodded solemnly. He leaned on his knees and eyed me slowly, "I mean was there anything peculiar about him? Outside of his hair?"

I shook my head no, and he nodded once, "Very good is there anything you can tell us about him at all?"

Again I shook my head no, and he knitted his fingers, "Kanika, I will be blunt with you. We are not a wealthy group, we have enough to feed the lot of us, but I do not think we have enough to keep this boy. However, we shall take care of him till he is well enough to talk, and tell us who he is."

I nodded and licked my lips as he continued, "As for the one to take care of him, I have discussed this with Najja, and he believes you may be the only one that the boy allows to get close. So you shall be his keeper and take care of him."

My eyes went wide with shock. I am the keeper of that boy? The one that fought like a devil inside the sick cart, was my father insane? I started to shake my head, but he held his hand up as he finished, "It seems that the boy knows you, and until he is safe to be around, I think it is best that you take care of him. Kamuzu will show you how to do it. But, you must be told, we leave in three days time."

"W-what happens if he is not well in three days?" I asked and my father looked at me very seriously.

"Then the boy is left behind, and I pray that the gods take care of him."

I stood up fast, surprising the men of the council. "But Father," I protested, "Surely you must be joking? A person can not get well in just three days time!"

He held up his hand to silence me, "Three days Kanika."

"And what if I won't let you leave him?" I asked softly, and my father looked me dead in the eyes.

"Then I shall leave you here with him."

I swallowed, and blinked back hot tears. How could they make this decision, they had no idea what was happening to the boy, and yet they were casting judgment as if they were the weightier of souls. One of the men must have seen the look of hurt in my eyes because he spoke up, his voice cool and strict. "Child you must consider, we do not know who this boy is. For all we know he was abandoned by his family because he was ill and left to die."

"And what if he dose die, what then?" I shouted and the man looked to my father who nodded. "Well?"

"We bury him here, and move on, or leave him for scavengers," the man said and crossed his arms as the second spoke up.

"Kanika, you must understand, we're taking a big risk just letting him be here. If he were to infect us with his illness, it would be dire to our journey," this man I knew as Ata continued with a scowl upon his fat face. "Listen well child, we're giving you a great chance here, do what you will, but remember you only have three days, or else the boy is left behind, dead or not."

I clenched my fists wondering how men could be this cruel. Would they do this to their own child? Even if he was abandoned by his family, he needed someone to care for him. I spoke slowly, trying to ebb the shaky nature of it, even as inside my heart I was sobbing, "Then I will break his fever in three days or you will have to leave me here too."

My father stared at me, "Is that what you say?"

I nodded my head and he sat back looking very upset, "Very well do as you wish. You have three days; do not make me regret this Kanika."

I bowed and hurried out of the tent unsure of what to do next, and ran into Najja who seemed to be waiting for me. He drew me into a tight hug and smiled, "It didn't go well did it?"

I shook my head, "They've given me three days to nurse him to health."

Najja nodded, "I shall try to get them to give you more time, but for now, come. Kamuzu is waiting for you."

He took my hand in his and we walked to a small tent set up near the oasis. I could see the old shaman waiting outside for us. He was leaning on his walking stick and a small smile crossed his lips as we neared. Najja spoke quickly, "Kamuzu set up this tent for you and the boy so that you may take care of him. The women have washed him and rubbed his body with saves. He has been scared and there are old wounds on his body. But he is resting, now, and should be for most of the day."

I nodded slowly trying to take in everything he said to me, listening carefully. "You will have to live with him here," Najja continued looking sad, "I'm sorry for that. I know it will be scary for you Kanika but I know you will do a splendid job. Kamuzu will show you all he knows, and will give you herbs and such as you need them."

He suddenly let go of my hand and I looked at him questioningly as he explained, "This is as far as I dare to go, the rest of the way is yours. Farewell for now Kanika."

With those few words, he turned and left me standing feet away from Kamuzu. I watched him go, then took a deep breath and headed towards the old man who waved me over. He greeted me warmly and took me inside at once.  
"He has stirred only lightly since we gave him the bath, and the herbs seem to be working," he said softly to me as we leaned over the boy's body which was covered by a soft cloth. Kamuzu stroked the boy's head and said softly, "you must administer types of saves to his chest and arms every few hours. His shoulders neck and head are to be bathed with cool water and a liquid herb that will draw out the fever. Be careful though, Kanika." He took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "He's frightened by something. Nightmares plaque him right now, so he will attack you if you are not careful. When the fever brakes, you will know."

I asked several questions about what could be making him sick and how to care for him. Was I going to get it? Did he feel that the boy's illness was brought on by the heat? He did not believe that I would catch the sickness, nor did he believe it was entirely brought on by the heat. I wondered more about what father had said about the scars, but I didn't ask about them, or about what the nightmares could be. I didn't want to know. Kamuzu left me with one word of advice. "Trust only comes when a person is willing to see the darkness in another. He shall learn to trust you Kanika, and you must trust yourself."

I nodded, and he left me. I sat down on the floor near the boys bed, determined that I would find a way to break his fever in three days.

The next several hours were tedious. I washed his head, and body with the cool water, and checked every few minutes to see how his breathing was as Kamuzu had instructed me. For the first day it was like this, the boy did not stir, did not move, just slept and slept and slept. Then, when the cool night came, and I dared to sleep, the horror began. He sat bolt up and screamed and screamed his eyes wide and terrified. I reached for his arms, but he shoved me away, howling for his mother and father.

"Stop screaming," I yelled to him, and wrapped my arms around him holding him tightly. He struggled, trying to pull free of my grip. He would have if he wasn't weak with his illness, but after a while he stopped and started to sob. I felt his body shake and laid him back down stroking his head and hair. "It's alright, whatever's scaring you, its not here, not now."

In the day he stayed mostly calm, once in a great while opening his eyes, attempting to speak, but then he would fall back into his death like sleep. A few times during the three days of hell, I had to throw water on him to wake him up. He refused to eat too, shoving the food away and moaning. I wondered if he was worried he wouldn't be able to keep it down, so I diluted it, and had him drink it. That seemed to work for the time being. The nights were by far the worst. On the first one it was bad, but the second, all hell broke loose as he tried to flee and I had to tackle him to the sand and wrestle with him to lie down.

"Are you insane, you idiot," I scolded him as I pinned his arms and sat on his chest. "You could hurt yourself. Please don't run off like that, or you could die."

"Let me go!" he shrieked, and tried to wrench his wrists from my grip. I wound up having to lie down on top of him to stop him from moving. Najja found me the next morning, and put us both inside the tent, telling me that I should be more careful, and putting save on the bruises the boy gave me. He slept for most of the third day, and the third night. Then late into the morning, I heard him give off a deep groan and saw him sitting up drenched in sweat, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He shook, and looked around, his eyes clear but unsure, and he caught sight of me.

I had been sitting up trying to eat something, anything, as exhaustion had made my bones weak. For three days I had been trying to make him rest, trying to make sure he stayed alive broke his fever. My sisters, especially Lapis, thought I was mad to try and save him.

"Let him die," Hasina had told me when I went to get food from her on the third day. "You're only prolonging the inevitable."

I had scowled at her, and ran out of the tent, determined to see him through. _I told Father I would break the fever in three days or die trying and that's what I'm going to do._

I sat watching him, and he licked his lips, glaring at me as if I were just an obstacle in the road that he could kick aside whenever he chose to. I hesitantly returned the stare and he spoke in a weak voice, "Who in hells are you, and why by Set am I here?"

"You're in a tent on an oasis in the middle of the desert," I told him, and he frowned more.  
"I can plainly see that little girl," I took offence at his tone of voice and scowled at him. "But you didn't tell me who you were and why I was in this place with you? Or are you one of those annoying slavers that tend to capture rare looking people."

I crossed my arms at this comment and glared at him, "I am nothing of the sort; I'm a traveler with a trade caravan. My name is Kanika, and I was assigned to take care of you." I shifted over by him and reached out to touch his head, but he drew back from me and gave me a look as if I was crazy.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"You had a fever," I explain peevishly and he swatted my hand as if it was a fly. I rubbed it, trying to take away the stinging sensation. "You were sick and I was told to nurse you back to health."

He closed his eyes slowly, then opened them again as if remembering something, "Don't tell me you were the figure I saw walking though the sand storm." I nodded and he leaned back with a groan, "You idiot, you could have gotten hurt. Dumb girl."

"Excuse me, but this dumb girl just saved your life," I shot back and he closed his eyes. "And you could give me your name you know, I'm tired of calling you boy."

"Feh, that's what some people used to call me all the time," he said reluctantly then looked at me. "Why should I tell you my name, anyway? Not like it's going to make much a difference."

I looked at him puzzled and he finished, "You found me here, and you're going to leave me here. It's as simple as that. Probably give me food then be on your way." He glanced over at the bowel I had, "By the way I'm hungry, are you going to feed me or what?"

I sighed, and was about to hand over the bowl, "Not until you give me your name."

He laughed, "Oh that's really smart of you; with-holding food from a sick man. Besides if I really wanted to I could just steal it from you and be done with it. "

"You're not that sick, you're talking to me right now." I pointed out and he looked at me then started to breath shallowly again, and I reached over to feel his head. It was cool to the touch and instantly he grabbed my dish, as my other hand was busy checking to see if he was chest was rising and falling. "Hey!"

He gobbled down my food in quick bites, "Blah, who made this, it's really bad."

"My sisters," I inform him and he spat out a bit of heavy rice.

"Well tell your sisters that I said that they're bad cooks."

I crossed my arms over my knees, and sat back down, "And who should I say thinks this?"

He sniffed, said, "Bakura," and started to eat again.


	2. Stuck Together

AN: Again, I don't own Yugioh. Hummm what else to say, only that I really hope you guys like this story. And I'm going to do my best.

**My Oath**

_Stuck Together, part two_

By morning light he was resting again, this time he didn't convulse or sweat in his sleep, and I slipped out to see my father. My temper was flared up after spending the night talking to him, and not getting a single straight answer. His nerve was much more then I assumed it to be. When he had finished eating my food he looked at me.

"Stop staring at me like that," he insisted and frowned.

"Like what?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Like some love sick dog," and he turned his back to me. "You're giving me the creeps," and muttered under his breath. "Dumb girl."

I scowled, "I have a name, and it's Kanika."

"Yeah, well I don't care," he said swiftly, tossing me a look of utter displeasure, leaned his head against the side of the tent, and shook some. I got up and touched his shoulders but he flinched away and gave me a look of annoyance. "Don't touch me! I don't need your help."

"You needed it before," I told him, and he chuckled.

"Well not anymore," Bakura looked me over then and sniffed. "How long have I been in this damn tent anyway?"

"Three days," I informed him, and he nodded his head. Feeling a bit brave I asked, "How long have you been out on that oasis?"

"I don't know, and it's none of your damn business," he said heatedly and wrapped the covers around him. "I'm thirsty, water."

"You could ask," I stated getting up and he snorted.

"You're going to get it for me anyway, right? So what does it matter if I ask for it or demand it?"

I clenched my fists as he added, "From what it looks like, you're my nurse right? So you're supposed to take care of me."

I shoved the water into his chest as hard as I could and spat, "Here. Drink, O' king of illness."

"Thank you, Witch of a thousand gnats," he drank deeply then lay back down. I watched him settle and sigh staring up at the ceiling. His brown eyes seemed distant, cold. I knew the rest of the camp would be asleep, so I decided to wait till the light came up to see my father. As we sat there he asked, "What did I say when I had my fever?"

I lifted my head which I was resting in my crossed arms, and blinked, he repeated his question and I replied that he was calling out names, and for his mother and father. At this he scowled darkly, "What names?"

"Two," I told him, "Aneksi and Tsekeni."

"Were you the only one that heard them?" I nodded. I think he knew I was lying and he frowned at me, and then shifted over to turn his back upon me. "Never say them again, or I'll hurt you."

"Are you threatening me?" I asked sarcastically and I could tell by the way he moved his head that he was rolling his eyes. He looked back over his shoulder, and snarked.

"Oh no, O' wise one of travels, why would I threaten you?" he rolled his head back the other way and I heard him huff, "Dumb girl."

Growing agitated I stood up and gave his back a tap with my foot, "You have a lot of nerve insulting me after I saved you."

At this he broke out laughing, "Saved me? I already told you, I would have preferred you left me to die! But if you're too dumb to realize that, then that's your problem and not mine." He sat up and smirked at me, "You realize that you just wasted your time."

I felt the sting in the palm of my hand long before I realized that I had slapped him across the face. He didn't react, didn't touch his cheek; didn't even look like he was going to cry, he just said, "I guess that was for me nearly hitting you earlier."

I pursed my lips as he stat there just looking at me with a mixture of annoyance and discontentment. I suppose now, looking back on it, he had every right to be upset. After all he had just fought off a fever, there was no way he was in any mood to talk about anything rationally. He was in a place he didn't know, talking to a girl who could easily be poisoning him.

Bakura gave me a hard glare, then let out a long sigh through his teeth and lay back down. He looked up at me with a question, 'Well are you going to do something, or just stand there?' Kneeling back down I drew a wet cool cloth from a small pan of water, and pressed it upon his cheek, he didn't even look at me as I spoke. "I'm sorry. I had no right to do that. But you had no right to say that. I'm only trying to help you, you know. I don't need you to be so cruel to me," he made a slight snorting noise, and closed his eyes.

I sat beside him, and slowly touched his white hair as he closed his eyes. _How_, I wondered, _could anyone want to capture him and sell him? He's far too stubborn to be a slave of any respect. His skin is so dry; it must be from staying out here in the heat. But where is he from? What would have made him come to live on this oasis in the first place? _

These thoughts swirled around as I walked to my father's tent. Inside the men of his council were gathered and gabbling like the cranes that I had seen resting on the banks of the Nile. As I brushed back the tent flap I heard my father bellow to a man called Zanbia, "I understand your complaint, but time must be spent fixing the wagons we have to pull out by tomorrow morning or else we will not make it to Kul Elna."

"Yes I understand this," Zanbia insisted but shook his head. "But Musad, what if the rumors of the town are true, that there is something dark and unspeakable waiting there for us?"

"You rely far too much on fears and superstitions," my father told him, then noticed my shadow and beckoned me in. "Kanika, how fares the boy?"

I bowed, "He is awake, Father. His fever broke last night."

He smiled in a way that I could tell he was pleased and patted my head, "Good, good. Is he well enough to speak yet?"

I thought a moment; if I was to tell my father that he was already up and about it would mean that Bakura would have to talk to my father and the council. But, right at the moment, he seemed to be in a foul mood and forcing him into such a meeting, would be signing him to his death. The way a council meeting worked was that the council men would sit in a large circle in my father's tent. My father would sit at the top of this circle and the men would, in their rank and post in the village, sit cross legged in this circular pattern attending him. The person in question would then sit in the center facing my father, and the men would question him.

Looking at my father I shook my head, he scowled. "He hasn't spoken?"

"He speaks sir," I said carefully, "But what he says is nonsense. I think he should be allowed to rest for another day or so."

At this my father frowned. "That can not be. We're leaving by tomorrow's dawn."

"Then at least let me tend to him till late this evening," I requested humbly. My father stared at me as he contemplated this request then waved me off. I nodded taking that as a yes and hurried out of my father's tent. Clearly, I realized, he wasn't in much of mood to discuss matters that didn't seem urgent to him. Racing across the camp I soon saw one of Kanzuma's assistants wandering up from where my tent was, wringing his hands. He was muttering under his breaths when he saw me.

"Terrible, terrible tidings," he bowed and waved his hand frantically to the tent. "The boy you had dwelling there, he has vanished! We've searched all over, I fear that some jinn has made off with him. I must to Kanzuma, stay away from there little lady, I do not want you being taken."

_Rubbish, _I thought and stalked determinedly to the small tent. It seemed in a right state when I got there, nothing out of place. I walked around the body of it, looking around for some proof that he slipped out, and scowled. Bakura could not have come through the front without being at least spotted by one of the men tending the horses, so that only left the back and sides. I ran my handover the right side of the tent, and found the canvas still taught and tight. Pleased, I went to the back, feeling a bit perplexed. I was certain that if the back was okay, that meant he had to have dug his way out. But the time I was away couldn't have been enough for him to do that. I shook my head when I saw the back looked okay, than went inside, pulling the flaps together to block out light. It was then that I saw it, in the back there was several small breaks in the canvas. I pushed at them with my fingers and ducked my head through them, when I realized that he had cut it so that the seams were invisible to the naked eye unless they looked inside. The hole was large enough for a tall boy to fit through. I crawled through and looked about, the oasis was the only place he would make his way to, and so I headed for it.

I lost my shoes when I tripped over a hidden rock, no doubt he set it as a trap, so I had to go bare foot the rest of the way. The sands were rough under my feet, scratching at my soles making them itch badly. They caused me pain when I settled my foot on the grass, and rubbed hard to push the grains away from the sweat. Stalking through the grass, I called out to him, "Bakura! I know you're here! You have to come out!"

Silence. The only reply I received was the wind through the palm trees. I sniffed and made my way farther into the oasis near the pond and called to it, "Oh Pond. Lovely and amazing mirror of the sky please show this humble traveler the location of her friend?" I stared at it, willing it to show me Bakura's location. Only the pond wasn't playing along with me, and all I saw was my flushed face. I kicked hard at the water, making a loud splash, and, pouting, flumped down under the shade of a palm.

_This is stupid!_ I thought miserably, why was it my job to actually find him. Just because he couldn't actually stay in one place, and listen to me, didn't mean that I should have to attend to his scrawny ass. It was already late in the morning and the heat was enough, that I through back my head and stared up at the tree. A peculiar thought came to mind, if I could get a better view of the oasis I might be able to find him. Bakura knew better then to go wandering out in the heat; he would lay in wait till the night then leave.

I tied back my skirts and threw my arms around the trunk then scurried up the side of the palm. The winds were dry and harsh, and up top I could see many things. I dared not go too high fearing I might fall and break my neck, but the view caused me to smile. I could see the people of the group scurrying about like small insects, possible searching for me and Bakura again, and the sea of sands that surrounded the oasis. Then somewhere out in the far distance, a village that seemed to be settled into an obscured darkness. This made me shiver for no apparent reason, and I started to slide down, disheartened at not finding Bakura, when I slipped and found myself hanging upside down. I screamed. The ground seemed to rush at me. My fingers ached from holding on so tightly, and I heard a voice above me say, "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Bakura was leaning over the top part of the tree, like a ghost he had suddenly appeared, and that shook me. "Stay b-back!"

He gave me a puzzled look, then snarled, "Damn girl. What were you thinking? Give me your hand."

I shook my head no, I was far to scared of loosing balance and falling. His frown deepened. "What's wrong?"

"You may let go." I protested and he chuckled with a 'kukuku' sound.

"Of course I might," he told me, "But you don't have much of a choice. You'll fall if you don't let go, you think you're arms are strong enough to hold on?"

"I can do it!" I shrieked at him. Fear was gripping me, but I was too proud to even realize the danger. The men that had been wandering now scattered and Bakura turned his head around like an owl, listening. Suddenly he grabbed my wrist and dragged me higher. I screech, "What are you doing!"

"Come on, move!" he looked exasperated and yanked me along. I pulled back.

"Not till you tell me why!" I yelled, but I was in no position to fight against him, and he soon had me dangling over the water. "W-what are you…" I screamed as he suddenly dropped me, and I plunged head first into the water. Harsh winds whipped past me, and I felt the icy grip of the water. A moment later a second splash and he held me under the water, even as I scratched like a wild dog, struggling under the foaming water.

_Let me go!_ I thought desperately, I couldn't breathe, I was scared, and all he was doing was fighting me. He gripped onto me tighter, the air wanting to force its way out of my lungs. We sank farther down, and my limb felt heavy.

_How, was he doing this_? I wondered, even as I withered in his arms. He got a better grip, pulling me against him, and I could see he was trying not to breathe either. Bakura jostled me some, and I had to go limp, eventually the soft sands of the pond's bottom touched the balls of our feet, and he sprang up without a word of warning, pulling me up with him. We exploded from under the water, and I gulped in the air, and then started to sink again, only to stay afloat by him holding me around the waist.

"You Jerk!" I screamed, but he turned my head for the camp.

"Look fool," I did and saw tons of sand covering the wagons. Eyes wide I asked.

"What happened?"

"Sand storm, like a twister, came too fast," Najja's voice came from our left. He had a cloth covering his head and mouth. There was seriousness to his eyes, and he offered me a hand. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I muttered and shot a dark glare at Bakura who seemed to be treading water pleasantly. There was a smirk to his face showing that he enjoyed terrifying me. I turned to Najja, "How is father? Akila and my sisters?"

"They're well, it wasn't as big as we thought it could have been," Najja took off his coat and wrapped it around me, then offered a hand to Bakura who shot him a dirty look.

"Sorry I don't take the hands of men who try to take more then what they're given," and he promptly pulled himself out of the water, taking long loping steps to the camp. Najja scowled and I touched his arm.

"It's alright, he's just worked up," I tried to explain unsure of what Bakura meant by his comment. Najja just shrugged and told me that I was to help the women settle the horses while the men dug out the wagons. It was hard work, the animals were restless, and Bakura was once more no where to be found. Returning to the tent later when the sun was setting, I found him resting again, only he was drawing things with his fingers. He glanced up at me, and then went back to the drawing on the ground. I didn't realize he was being attentive to me until he asked, "Your back okay?"

I glanced up drying my hair, "Huh?"

He repeated it slowly, "I said, is your back okay? You hit the water harder then I expected you to."

I shook my head, "It's fine."

He nodded, and I was surprised to see him looking down, but he said nothing more. I took out some tea mixture and heated it; this brought his head up again. He looked at me, and pursed his lips as the smell wafted over to him.

"What is that?"

"Tea," I explained and brought the mixture up a bit higher to boil it. He scowled.

"To drink? It better not be, it smells like camel."

I rolled my eyes, "Normally it's to drink, but that's oil and wax in there that you smell." I added the ginger to the mixture and then a drop of sweet salts we had been given from a trader from the east. "I have to let it boil."

"If it's not to drink, then what are you doing adding those weird things to it?" He sat up attentive to me. I guess at the time it must have been fascinating to him, he probably never say anyone try to dye their hair. I stirred as I spoke.

"It's a tea from the far east, the green in it, if it's prepared right, can be used to dye hair. So that's what I'm doing," I brought the mix to a simmer and spread some on some camel hair that I had, then waited as it set in.

"So that's how you got the green hair?" he asked and I nodded.

"To be different," I explained, I hated being the same like my sisters, so this made me stand out.

He seemed to not like this, "Why would you want to stand out?"

I blushed, "I don't know. Because. I don't want to look like Akila, or Lapis or anyone else…"

"Or maybe you want to get Jajja's attention," Bakura smirked at me and I turned on him flustered.

"His name is NAJJA!" I crossed my arms. "And I am not trying to get his attention."

Bakura lay on his side and propped his head up on his elbow. "Doesn't seem that way to me, the way you look at him. You've got a crush on him don't you?" I blushed red and turned away saying he shouldn't speak of such things, but he just went on, it was his way. Bakura always had an opinion about something, and he would say it no matter what. "He's your sister's husband you know. Dangerous games you play. You're only nine aren't you? Don't you think you're a little young?"

This made me mad and I hissed, "I'm almost ten, and I'm more mature for my age then you'll ever be."

He chuckled, "Uh-huh."

"Oh, what do you know," I chided him and cleaned off the hair to see it green, and pulled the pot off the fire. "You've never been in love."

"Love's stupid," he snorted and stared at the top of the tent. "It makes you do dumb things," then he mumbled quietly. "Like not running away when you should have to save yourself like your husband told you to."

I glanced up, but looked down quickly to cover that I had heard him, and said briskly, "Well I think love isn't such a bad thing."

"You would," he laughed and looked at me with a cruel smirk, "You're probably going to wind up married to an old fusspot. If I ever had a wife, I wouldn't want her to be like you."

I glared, "As if I would want an insufferable toad like you."

"A toad; is that what I am?" he looked himself over. "Where do you see warts?"

I sniffed as I scooped up the mush and spread it over my hair coating it all over, from the tip of my bangs to the tail end of my locks. "You don't need to have warts for me to see that you're a toad."

Bakura laughed, "I see, so what does that make Najja, your prince?"

"He could be one if he wasn't born in such a low class," I told him, and glared, "Why do you see yourself as a king?"

That seemed to upset him and he spat, "I wouldn't be a king if you paid me. Pharaoh's are miserable monsters! They don't care about anything but their own greed!"

I was surprised at this out burst, and said quietly, "What makes you think they're evil."

"They just ARE!" he shouted and stood up to leave, but then stopped, realizing there was no where to go, so he sat back down in a huff. I was about to ask him why he thought this, when one of the ladies came in to inform us that dinner was nearly ready and that Bakura was to wear some clean clothing. She handed him a pair of clean pants and a maroon colored top.

He huffed and stared at them, "What for? I'm not going to your silly dinner."

"You have to," I told him and he snorted, threw the cloths on the floor and settled back down to fake sleep. I glowered at him. "Fine then, stay there like the lumpy toad you are, Prince of flies. You'll get nothing but cold lumpy rice!"

"Feh, I'd rather starve," he snorted, then looked up at me from under the blanket. "How long are you going to wear that glop on your head?"

"Huh?" I blinked and he pointed.

"It's starting to run down the side of your face."

I grabbed a cloth and wiped off the running dye. Bakura took one look at me and started to laugh. I scowled, "What now? What's so funny?"

"Your skin is green," he chuckled and sat up to get a better view. "Heh. You look better as a toad."

I didn't dignify a response, just grabbed the water bucket and rinsed off my hair. As I cleaned it off, I kept glancing over at Bakura. He just sat there blinking and watching, looking bored and distant. I flushed some thinking what he had said about Nadija. Who was he to criticize me and how I felt. After all he said himself he would never fall in love, so why should I care how he felt. When I finished I dried my hair and spilled the water into another bucket. Bakura tilted his head as I quickly explained that we tended to save even dirty water to rub down the horses and other animals.

"It gets really dry, and we need to preserve the pack until we get to the next town."

"Makes sense," he shrugged as I pulled off my cloth and stared harder at my head.

"What now?" I asked annoyed by the look and he turned his head, closing his eyes with a snort.

"You look like you have grass on your head. Better not go near the horses, they're sure to eat you bald."

I screamed and flung the towel in his face. It made a wet splattering sound, and he pulled it off, revealing some green spots. "What the hells was that for!"

"You're a jerk!" I shouted. "I don't see how anyone could like an ass like you. Even the sands probably his like you!"

"Feh," he wiped his face off, and tossed the towel on the side. "As if I care what people think of me? Where are you going anyway?" he added as I marched for the tent flap. I paused only to tell him that I was going to change, and if he wanted any food tonight he would be wise to wash, I pointed out a bucket of clean water, and dress, motioning to his clean clothing. Then I left, making my way to my sisters' tent. The walk gave me a chance to cool down, and I wondered why I had gotten so upset at him. It wasn't like me to take offense to what morons said. But then again this moron had saved me and paid me back for what I had done for him. I shoved the flap of the tent aside when I got there and Lapis glomped on me when I came in.

"He hasn't hurt you has he?" she asked me in a high pitched worried voice. I looked up at her like she was crazy.

"What?"

"Nadija told us about the sand storm…" Hasina explained and blushed. "He came in here to see Akila, and said that the boy threw you in the water. He didn't hurt you too much did he?"

"No," I said and heard the flap brushed aside as Akila came in. She looked at me carefully and crossed her arms.

"Your friend has been causing trouble."

"He's not my friend," I stated bluntly, then stopped. "He's just someone that I'm looking after. And he's not causing trouble."

"He had the camp thinking he ran off, or was spirited away." Akila told me as she ushered me to her dressing trunk and pulled out a green dress for me to wear. The simple pattern held a gold embroidering of flowers upon the skirt and around the cuffs of the sleeves, with little tassels at the very ends. I stared with awe at it even as she ranted about how worried everyone was.

"He's a bad omen," she was finishing, and I snapped back into reality. Daydreams plagued me about Nadija seeing me in that dress and kissing my hand (He was dressed as a prince.) and whisking me off to a palace far away from everyone and every thing. Feeling rather frustrated by the fact that my sweet dreams were butted into by my pretty sister I spat.

"He is not! He ran off because he didn't want to stay here."

"Then he should just leave…I mean really making Nadija go into the water and pull the two of you out. He could have drowned you." Akila went on, and I blinked.

"What was that?"

She shook her head, "Are you getting as bad as Lapis with your hearing?"

"No." I said quietly as she helped me into the dress and fixed my hair. "But…what did Nadija tell you?"

"About this afternoon?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Just that he found the boy and you in the pond and he had to pull you out of the pond. That the boy was pulling you down into the water." Akila finished putting up my hair into a braided weave with some small beads. "There now you look nice."

I stood up quickly to Akila's protests, and marched out of the tent. I raced across the camp to Nadija's tent that he shared with his cousin and found him standing in just his pants. My cheeks heated up and I looked away, but he saw me and smiled.

"Kanika, what are you doing here?" He looked me over and grinned, "And don't you look like a fair maid. Akila's doing no doubt."

I nodded as he strode over and felt my heart beat quicken as he touched my cheek. Nadija grinned gently at me, "You are going to be a flower when you get older."

I nodded as his hand slipped down to my shoulder. "Now what can I do for you?"

I swallowed as he sat on his bed and beckoned me over. I stood ridged, wondering if he would hate me. His eyes met mine and his smile slipped some, "Something troubling you?"

I bit my lip and spoke slowly, "Nadija, why did you tell Akila that Bakura was pulling me under the water?"

He blinked, and seemed to think a moment, "Is that what she said?"

I nodded and he laughed. "Little one, you shouldn't take everything your sister says as fact."

I looked at him puzzled, "I told her what I saw, and what I saw was he was holding you in the water."

"But she said you said you pulled me out."

"Which I did," he smiled again.

"Yes, but…you didn't swim in the water to get to me. You got wet because I hugged you on the way back. You weren't even in the water." I watched his face as he gave a small soft laugh then looked at me in a way that gave me a chill.

"Sweet Kanika, things of this nature are not for you to worry about." He got up again and pulled me into a hug. I could smell the sweet oils on his body and heard ringing in my ears from the blood that pounded through me. "In time you'll understand. I simply told your sisters what they wanted to hear. Don't you trust me?"

I looked up at him and nodded my head as he leaned closer to my face. I could feel his breath near the top of my nose when I heard a loud, obnoxious cough, from the front of the tent. Nadija looked up and stared darkly at the figure behind us. "Don't you know how to announce yourself?"

"Nope," said Bakura as I glanced behind me. He was holding up the tent flap, and had a smirk on his face that didn't meet his eyes. The purple color seemed to hint at an anger that was boiling to the surface and Bakura intended to keep it in check for now. I blinked some seeing him there, dressed neatly, or as neatly as he could get, in the outfit he had been given. He had ripped the sleeves off and turned it into a vest, slitting the center of the shirt in one slash. "You have a problem with that?"

"I do if you come wandering into my tent without my permission," Nadija glared at him holding me by my shoulders. Bakura grinned, and came over to me grabbing my wrist, pulling hard.

"Yeah well, too bad for you, Jaja. I came here to find my nurse, she's supposed to be taking care of me. And I'm hungry," he yanked hard at me and Nadija let me go. Bakura put me in front of him and glared back at Nadija, adding as we left. "You might want to keep with what you got and be grateful for that."

He shoved me out of the tent and I turned on him as we strode away, "What were you doing?"

"Looking for you," he said walking farther ahead of me as if nothing had just happened. "What were you doing in that idiot's tent?"

"Talking to him," I spat and crossed my arms.

"Yeah…that sure looked like talking," Bakura chuckled and turned to look at me. "Don't be a fool. He's just using you, dumb girl."

"He is not!" I yelled and he scowled. "He was just telling me…"

"What?" Bakura stopped and I realized we were getting closer to where the food was going to be set out. He crosses his arms and glared. "Look if you want to be an idiot and get hurt. Fine, I really don't care. But I got hungry and you're supposed to be looking out for me right?"

"I thought you can look out for yourself," I hissed back. He snorted.

"I can. I just don't know where you fools keep your food. So I had to find you."

"You could have asked anyone," I pointed out and he strode past me.

"Could have but didn't. Now when do we get some meat?"

I blinked, _Could have but didn't. What do you mean by that? _Even as I thought this I covered the fact that I felt a bit realieved that he had found me in Nadija's tent. Was my brother going to kiss me? But he loved Akila, or so I believed. I sat beside Bakura and waited, thoughts whirling around my mind. The feast was lovely as ever. To celebrate full moon our tribe gathered and feasted in honor of Thoth. This event usually was the highlight of our travels and one of my favorites. It was also the ending of our rest period. Normally at the feasts I was excited and danced with my sisters. But that night I just sat and watched. My mind was muddled, not only on what Akila had said Nadija had told her, but also about the fact that once the men had settled into my father's tent they would call for Bakura.

The Prince of snakes, as I was now referring to him in my mind, seemed unaware of my feelings. He happily feasted on third and fourth helpings. I had to wonder where it was all going, since his frame seemed so lanky. Eventually, after downing some beer we had, he nudged me.

"Aren't you going to finish that?" he poked at the food on my plate. I shook my head so he took it from me. I frowned. "What? You aren't going to eat it are you?"

"That's not the point," I said to him, and turned to face the fire with my knees curled up tucked under my chin. He shrugged, ate the remains of my food then bluntly asked.

"Exactly why aren't you out there acting like some drunken fool?"

I glared, "They're dancing for fun. They're not drunk."

"Well they look that way to me," he snorted then sighed. "I'm tired. I'm going back to my tent."

I pulled my head up, "You can't."

He stopped mid way up, and sat back down with a thump, "And why not? I'm tried. I'm still sick remember."

"No you're not. You just ate like a pig."

"Pigs get sick too," he pointed out and motioned over to Nadija, so I hit him hard in the arm. "Hey! Dumb girl, what the hells is your problem?"

"I'm sick of you picking on Nadija. I get it you don't like him." I hissed. Bakura stared at me with lower eyelids, got up and started to walk away.

"Fine do what you will, you stupid girl."

I jumped up and ran after him and grabbed him by the arm, "You can't leave."

"The hells I can't!" he shouted then tried to shake me off. "Get off of me!" His palm shoved into my face and pushed hard against my cheek. I pulled back and ground my heels into the sand.

"No! You can't go. You have to see my father." I yanked hard, but the pull and push made me slip and we tumbled down on top of each other. Bakura automatically shoved me off panting. He glared at me as I explained the council meeting then sneered.

"So that's why the good clothing," I shook my head and he let out a harsh laugh. "Well I'm not going."

"You have to." I told him and he spat on the ground.

"No I don't. Who's going to make me? You? You're just a foolish girl who doesn't know a thing. Why the hell should I go? You're going to leave me behind anyway."

I flung sand at him, "No we weren't!" I jumped up and ran for the tent. I couldn't take it. He had been cold to me all this time, why should I care what he did with himself. After what I did for him, he should be worshiping the ground under my feet. I dove into his tent and threw around what I could get a hold of. If he wanted to be a jerk, I could be one too. Let him get his own water and take care of himself if he so wanted. I reached for the bucket to fling it thinking that it would be empty, but found it still with water. _Huh? He saved the water?_ I heard the flap flip and Bakura stood at the enterance, huffing some.

"I just ate you idiot, you could have run a bit slower."

"You saved the water?" I asked and he gave me a confused look then nodded.

"I said it made sense," then he sat down on the mat, and crossed his legs. "What is your problem anyway? You've been acting like a bitch all night."

I flushed and looked away, "You don't understand."

He shrugged, "Not like I would care to. But you're gonna tell me anyway."

I barked a laugh, "Ha! What makes you think I would?"

He looked around, "I don't see anyone else here, and beside, toads make good things to rant at."

I blinked and he started to fool around with the blanket with his fingers, picking the bits of wood that got caught in there from the wagon. I sat down and held my knees again. My voice quivered as I talked about what Akila had said, what had happened at the oasis when I found him. About what Nadija had told me, and I blushed when he asked.

"Would you have kissed him if I didn't come in?"

"I don't know," I answered and he scowled.

"Don't, I don't like him."

I rolled my eyes, "I thought you don't care."

"I don't," he said, and tossed the blanket aside and threw the dirty cloth at me so I could wipe my eyes. "But dressed like that you don't look half bad, for a Witch of slim."

I blinked harder and wiped my eyes as he closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. "So what's this council meeting that you keep blabbing on about?"

I softly explained the way it worked to him and Bakura picked at his vest and ears. Sighing now and again, he seemed resigned to the fact that he would have to do it. I gave him a weak smile, "I'll be outside the tent you know."

"You had better," he said getting up. "So I just go in, answer a bunch of questions, and then what?"

"I'm not sure. It's different for every meeting. If it was a trial they would decide weather you lived or died."

"Nice," he muttered as I stood up. We walked slowly back to the feast, most of the dancing had died down and the women were cleaning. I spotted Nadija and my sister by one of the wagons, and noticed that her top had been removed. Quickening our pace we shot by them Bakura grunting something like, "I hope yours fill in more."

I shot him a dirty look but he was too busy watching everything being cleaned up to notice. My father's tent was quiet, but I could see smoke from the pipes of many of the older men wafting out. Lamps had been lit around the outside to bath the place in light. I told Bakura to wait outside then walked in, greeted by the council. Women were not allowed in a meeting, but they could come in before and after one. They were also allowed to wait outside and listen. I bowed to my father as I spoke.

"The boy, Bakura, he's come to see you as you requested father."

My father nodded, and I waved Bakura in whispering, "Just be honest."

"Kukuku, honest…right." He gave me a smug grin and strode in as if he owned the place. My father didn't like this and gave a grunt before he spoke. I slipped out and watched the shadows from inside, holding my breath. I knew this wasn't going to go very well the minute Bakura didn't show humility when he came in.

"Sit boy." Bakura didn't move.

"Did you not hear our leader Musad," said one of the older men. "He said to sit."

"I heard him. But I'm no dog to be talked down to. He's not my leader," Bakura spat back and stayed standing. "I'll stand."

"You show disrespect," said another man, leaner and thinner then the first. Bakura cocked his head.

"You're not showing me any respect, so why should I show you any?"

I slapped my palm to my forehead thinking, _the idiot! He's going to get himself hanged at worst. At best he'll be left here._ When I dared to look however my father's shape had settled back. This was a good thing which meant that Bakura had shown that he wasn't one to be bullied and wouldn't easily be swayed by others.

"Do you have a name?" My father asked and Bakura nodded.

"Then why don't you say it?" asked another man, this one I knew as Hasjinn; A talker and braggart who always had to kiss up to my father so that he could show how powerful he was to the other men. Bakura just shrugged.

"You didn't ask me to tell you."

I held in a chuckle as he continued, "How about we make a deal. I answer each of your questions, and there's what twenty of you in here, but you have to in turn answer one of mine each."

The men muttered as my father nodded, "A fair trade. Very well, each of us will ask you a question, and in turn one question may be asked from you. But be careful how you ask because it can be no more then one. Your replies must be honest, or, if we find you in a lie, you will be left here in the sands."

Bakura's shadow's shoulders shook with a silent chuckle, "Very well. I'll start with this old man here." He pointed to Baal, one of the tradesmen and a close friend of my late grandfathers. Baal was an old man, and liked fine wines from the south. He drew in a pull from the old pipe and asked slowly.

"May we have your real name from you boy?"

I smirked seeing Bakura's shoulders droop some. He knew he wasn't going to trick these men easily. "I was called Bakura."

There was a soft murmur from the men, and then Bakura's voice rang out, "Who are you people?"

"We are traders from a small town far from the capital city."

Bakura nodded and thus the question came from the next man beside Baal, "What brought you to this oasis Bakura?"

"I was on the run from people that ruined my village." He replied then asked. "Why are you traveling this far?"

"Profits were down and we were going to visit a village that would buy items that other cities didn't want."

"So in short you were dumping your excess baggage," Bakura sniffed. The man's voice sounded annoyed.

"That is not right, but think what you wish."

"Are you from here, Bakura?" The third question was rather simple. He answered that he was from around the area. The turns went in quick succession. Where were his parents, he said they were gone, how long had they been gone, he wasn't sure. How did he get to the oasis, he walked. Did he have any family anywhere else, he didn't know for certain but he didn't believe so. What was his intention of staying on the oasis; to die there was his response. This gave pause so Bakura launched into his own set of questions in the silent lull.

How long had they been traveling, for many weeks replied the men. Who was their leader? Musad who had taken over after his father Donkor had passed on. Where they headed back to their home now, yes, and what was the name of the town, Chissi, a place that most did not know of. What did they carry with them; tools, cloth, spices and goods from the east, and whatever other traders traded them for. Were they intending on leaving him behind?

"That depends on how you answer tonight," said the fat man that had been the last to ask the question. Bakura nodded and sniffed as the next set questions assaulted him. He answered them as quickly as possible, keeping his eyes upon my father the whole time. Has he ever been the capital, no and he didn't intend on ever going. Who was his father, a man that most of them could only wish to be. Did he have any siblings, yes, but he wasn't going to tell them their names. Did he know why he was with them, yes because the girl with the green hair had explained it to him, and if that was so how much did she tell him. Enough that he knew that she was the daughter of Musad. And so on until it came time for the last two questions. Bakura's questions were more about the people in the camp, and how important they were.

"What is the name of your village Bakura?" asked Jahi my father's closest friend. Bakura stared hard at him as he spoke softly.

"It was Kul Elna." The whispers grew harder and Bakura stared at Jahi. "Why is it that you care what the name of my village was?"

"Because we were traveling there to sell our goods," Jahi explained to Bakura. I dared to peak my head in the tent flap, low so no one could see. Bakura stood ridged, his fists were clenched, and I could see the muscles beneath his skin quiver. His voice was cold, harsh and mocking.

"Then you're a bunch of fools."

The whispers grew harsh, and nineteen pairs of eyes glared upon the boy that stood before them. My father raised his hand to silence them and looked carefully into Bakura's eyes. I think he was a bit taken aback at the hardness to this child's face, because my father flinched some and his tone became kind.

"Bakura, you say we are fools for traveling to your village. It is not far from here, tell us why you feel that we are fools."

"Because you'll be traveling to a dead town," Bakura spat out then turned and walked away. Voices cried out for him to stay, asking what he meant by that, but my father just let him leave. I knew what he would do next. Have someone scout out the village and see if anything was a miss there. Bakura walked quietly in the moonlight. The fires were dead, the horses fed, and everyone was sleeping. It was the hour when the dead patrolled the night. I followed at a slow pace and, after a while, he asked.

"Aren't you going to ask me what happened?"

"No I heard it," I told him and he shrugged. There was something different in him now, he had kept something, but he knew it was going to be discovered soon enough. When he headed for the tent I grabbed his arm. He tried to shake me off and gave me a hard glare.

"Why not sleep outside tonight?"

"What? Why bother, you'd hate it." He said and ducked his head in. I grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled back.

"But I want to and I won't hate it."

"Fine. Then you sleep out here," he shoved me away.

"No," I grabbed him by the waist this time and he pulled at my arms.

"Get off me you crazy girl. What is wrong with you?"

"I want to know what happened to Kul Elna," I said and he stopped then gave me a hard shove to the ground glaring at me angrily.

"Don't you ever say that name, Witch of gnats! I'll cut your tongue out if you do."

"Then I'll write it," I spat back and got up. "That's what you were drawing on the floor wasn't it. Your village. You said you were the only one from there. What happened?"

"Why do you care!"

"Because of what you said, you said you wanted to die. If you're the last person alive from there, then you're the only one that knows the history of the city. And if you die it's lost forever. No one will remember it!" I blinked hard and glared at him. "And I did not go for three days of hell watching as you screamed with delirium and tried to run away." I held my fists at my side and trembled. "What rights have you to want to die? You survived for a reason, so don't go throwing that away. The gods had a reason for you to be saved."

He made a sort of snuffling and snorting sound then grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me down to the oasis. "You want to know…it was destroyed, by an army. They came in and killed everyone. I got away…and that's all I'm telling you." He tossed me onto the ground, and I found it rather soft. I laid there quietly terrified of what he was going to do, but, to my surprise he just lay down, and rested his head near the back of my neck and said quietly.

"My brother and I would sleep like this, when the nights grew too cold." Then the snappiness that I had grown accustomed to returned. "So don't go thinking I'm going to try anything. You're not good looking enough to do anything with."

I kicked him in the leg, and he let out a chuckle. For the longest time I just laid there watching the stars turn in the sky. After a while I drifted to sleep only to be woken by something heavy lying just over my arm, and was surprised to see Bakura had wrapped an arm around me. He snored softly, and I closed my eyes ignoring the flush that was heating my face.


	3. Remains

AN: I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. For everyone that reviewed it. Thank you. I had Chapter three ready a while ago, but unfortunately due to the heat and the weather, my computer crashed to where I lost everything. There have been some family issues, so I couldn't get into writing anything. But now I'm back to myself and thank you all for reading this story. I'm sure that Kanika would enjoy hearing your responses to it. I should note that Najja was supposed to be Nadija, I have to edit. XD

Copyright: I own nothing of Yugioh. Kanika is my creation.

**My Oath**

_The remains and the secret village, part three_

I can barely recall the events that followed that night I slept under the stars. With the weather clear, four riders took off for Kul Elna, sent by my father to scout it out. I was watching over Bakura, who was examining the horses. He stared at them with almost a sad look. Wandering over I stood beside him and saw him examine the way the riders were breaking in the horses. Nadija grinned up at us from a painted stallion and got off near Bakura.

"So what do you think of him?" He petted the slick coat and Bakura shrugged.

"The horse looks good, the rider, I hazard a guess to think he needs more lessons in riding."

Nadija snorted at him, then gave me a wink and smiled at my companion. Ever since the night of the festival I had become less eager to spend time with my brother, and this had taken him by surprise. He seemed to mostly ignore the fact that I was trying to distance myself from him. Smiling some he spoke with a friendly tone that didn't quiet meet his eyes to Bakura, "Have you ever ridden Bakura?"

"No," Bakura said briskly and crossed his arms, "and you're not getting me on one of your nags."

He turned then and grabbed my arm, "Come on."

"What, I wanted to watch the horses," I told him, and he made a face at me. His violet eyes showing a bit of unnerve as he spoke to me.  
"Fine, oh Queen of flies, enjoy seeing a bunch of sweaty asses run around in circles. And I don't mean the animals either." He walked at a fast pace away from me and the riders who jeered at him. I shook my head, and sighed following after, my legs a bit shorter then his.

"Why are you always trying to make trouble?" I asked catching up with him. He just shrugged. Didn't it matter to him that people were saying horrible things about him? Yet, unlike so many other men I knew, he seemed to pride himself at being called names. "Well say something to me?"

"I don't have to."

"Yes, you do," I spouted and cut in front of him. "You've been brisk all day. Why?"

"Doesn't matter, now move," he ordered, his violet eyes flashing darkly. "I want to be on my own for a while, and I don't need you following me, dumb girl."

"I'll walk where I like," I told him and he sneered.

"Fine, but you're not walking with me."

He side stepped me and nearly ran down towards the old tent. I let out a cry of annoyance as he left me and stormed off to find my sisters. _Men! Who does he think he is?_ I felt my face heat up as I walked, anger welling in me. I didn't know what to think of him; at times he would be course, mean, and outright cruel to me. Still there were times when he was actually gentle, but faked that he didn't care. So which was the true Bakura?

Heading inside Hasina's tent, as I figured they would all be in there conversing like a gaggle of geese, I found myself confronted by my eldest sister. "What's wrong with that boy?"

"Huh?" I blinked unsure of what she was talking about. She thrust one of Nadija's shirts into my chest. I took it slowly and found it wet, slightly sticky. Frowning I examined the red and blue shirt; the threads seemed darker then normal. I drew it to my nose to sniff it. Lapis shook her head as I did this, and opened up her mouth.

"Better make sure you don't get sick. It's too sweet for me to even get that close to my nose."

I suddenly gagged, and threw the shirt down on the floor. Akila stooped over and picked it up, her dark curly hair tickling her cheeks. When she stood up again, holding the shirt out, she commented, "Tell your friend to keep out of my husband's belongings."

"How do you know it was him?" I countered in defense. Crossing my arms I looked at her, "What is that smell anyway?"

Hasina looked up grimly, "Honey and sweet oils. He soaked it in it, and that's Nadija's best shirt. Akila took weeks to make that for him." She sniffed some and folded her hands trying to look more adult. Being four years older she felt she had a right to act older then she was, and treat me more like a child. I glared back. "He really should behave. He's lucky father's agreed to take him with us."

I nodded but added quickly, "He might not be the most polite of people, but he's honest about how he feels Hasina. Besides there's no proof that this is his doing and I won't stand here letting you bad mouth him like that."

Akila looked to Lapis who bit her lip, "I saw him arguing with Nadija, Kanika."

"So?" I spat back, and put my hands on my hips. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Everything," Akila shot back and flung the shirt back at me. "He and Nadija fought this morning. Now my husband's shirt is ruined. You better either clean it Kanika, or make him a new one."

"Fine…" I hissed back taking the sticky mess of a shirt. I balled it up in a small cloth that Lapis gave me, than stuck it in my jacket. "But if Bakura was not at fault I want the three of you to apologize to him."

Akila nodded and I set out of the tent. Rage welled in me. _How could he do this? Just when people were starting to accept him…_I shook my head. I needed to get to the bottom of it and fast. The sticky mess that was the shirt rubbed against the shirt below my jacket and I held tight to it. Dropping it would only make a bigger mess, and that was something I didn't want to deal with.   
Heading into the center of our makeshift encampment I searched the faces for a pair of familiar violet eyes. He couldn't have gotten far, or so I thought. Voices called over at me in greeting as I passed, and I waved them off, my first priority was finding out about the shirt. The honey mixture seeped into my shirt and I felt it slick onto my skin. Wincing from the sensation I gritted my teeth as I asked about if anyone had seen him. I was greeted with some shrugs, and a few snorts. With a deep sigh I turned to head back for my tent when Kamuzu called to me. I turned and walked over towards the blind shaman, his hands stretched out to meet my shoulders as I knelt before him.

"Searching for him are you now?" He asked me kindly and I nodded. "Why?"

"I need to talk to him," I said pulling out the shirt and letting the old shaman feel the texture. He frowned.

"You think he did this?"

"I…" I paused and looked down at the mess of a shirt. Shaking my head slowly I wasn't sure what to make of it. Akila, Hasina, and Lapis were convinced he did it. What reason would they have to lie to me? But still…He gave me the shirt back and I held it close. "I don't know. I mean…I know he fought with Nadija, but…"

"But you are unsure of why, and what would make him do something like that." He touched my hands and smiled at me. "Perhaps you should ask him, rather then supposing what the others tell you, yes?"

I nodded once and got up. "Do you know where he is? Bakura I mean."

He smiled and motioned to the back of his tent. I thanked him and slipped inside. Bakura was sitting, cross-legged, on the floor. His eyes were staring down at the ground at the various images on Kamuzu rug; he blinked as my shadow fell over him. If only at that time I could have known what he was thinking, maybe then I could have understood him better. I sat down, and he frowned some.  
"I thought you'd be off making comments about me with your prince."

I shrugged and tossed the shirt at him, "I want to know about this?"

He snorted some, "Why? It's just a dirty thing."

"Dirty things have meaning. It used to be very clean," I said to him and nudged the shirt with my index finger. He stared at me with a look of mock puzzlement.

"So you want me to clean it for you?"

I scowled, "No. I want to know how it got dirty in the first place."

"He, looks like Jaja dumped it in something sweet." He tossed it back at me then licked his fingers. I caught it and flung it back at him. He stared at me, and batted it to the side. "I'm not going to touch that."  
"And I'm not going to fix it till you tell me why you ruined it." I spat back and he got up crossing over to me he shoved his face in mine. I flinched some at the cold look in his eyes as he grabbed my arm. "Hey stop…"

"No…You listen here. I didn't ruin that damn shirt. Don't you dare go accusing me of something I didn't do you dumb girl. Why don't you go take that shirt to your precious Prince, maybe he'll give you a nice reward for bring it to him." He let go of my arm and headed for the entrance of the tent. I got up, grabbing the shirt and threw it at his head.  
"You ass! I was defending you to them!" I yelled at him and the turned to wave an indecent gesture at me. Normally I was the level headed one of my sisters, so my father seemed to think, and I regularly avoided outwardly attacking anyone. But his action had angered me, hurt me, too much. I remembered crashing to the ground on top of him, pinning him to the ground, face in the sand.

"Get off!" Bakura spat at me, trying to flip me off him. Kamuzu had wandered off by then, so it was just the two of us tussling in the sand. His fist met my face, and my hands pulled at his hair.

"Take it back…" I screamed at him and he looked up at me with haunted eyes as tears formed in my eyes. "Take it back…I'm not like that! I don't….I never…I like him…that's all. I don't…"

Bakura shoved me off him and picked me up pushing me back into the tent, then gathered up some cloth. "Quit crying…and damn why do you have to bleed easily?"

I scowled some, "I…I don't bleed that easily. You just hit to hard."

"I pulled that punch," he spat at me and pressed the cloth to my cheek. Letting out a sigh he sat next to me and snorted, "Why the hell do you think I did that to the shirt?"

"Because, it seems like something you would do." I said scathingly, but the words never met my eyes. He chuckled some.

"You have some nerve you know."

"So you keep telling me," I went quiet and looked him in the eyes. "So what happened? Honestly, no stories, no sarcastic quips. Akila seems to think you have it in for Nadija…."

Bakura let out a "Feh" before he shifted some to get more comfortable. I wasn't sure if he was just leaving the pressure on my cheek to actually staunch the blood anymore, or if it was just his way of annoying me. The feeling of the cloth was rough against my skin, and I really didn't like it, but I said nothing. The fact that he had gone as far as to do this for me was surprising, considering I had accused him of dispatching a very expensively made shirt. Closing his eyes for a moment he seemed to make up his mind.

"He just pisses me off," Bakura went on to say and locked eyes with me to see if I was going to get mad. I chose to ignore the annoyance boiling in me and nodded, so he continued. "His whole attitude pisses me off, and he's a creep, yet no one even notices. Not even you."

"So did you fight with him this morning?" I asked. He snorted some.

"We had words."

"What sort of words?"

He glanced at me, "Words that girls like you shouldn't say."

I lowered my eyelids, "You go off saying I'm a whore, than you say that I shouldn't hear bad words. Boy you're being rather hypocritical aren't you?"

At this he laughed with his "Kukuku" and smirked at me some, "You think it's hypocritical to say that? You haven't been out in the world very much, have you?"

I flushed angrily, "I'm only ten you moron."

"Yeah I noticed. You act like a kid."

"Oh shut up." I spat and pinched his calve for it. He pulled his leg back and rubbed it. "So you cursed at him about what?"

"That's none of your business."

"Then I'll ask him," I said dryly and he snorted.

"And get a lie out of it. Look it doesn't matter what he said. Just stay away from him." Bakura told me bluntly and shifted his other leg over the first one. I chuckled some wondering if it was to get a better seating position, or to keep me from pinching him again.

"Why should I listen to what you say, Oh lord or tall tales?" I said coolly. He rolled his eyes at me and sneered.

"Because, O' Fool of the Sand flies, he indicated to me that he doesn't think very highly of me. So it pissed me off, but I didn't do that to the stupid shirt. For all I know he did it himself to make me look bad."

I furrowed my brow and scowled, "Why should he ruin Akila's shirt?"

He gave me an incredulous look, "You mean you don't know that he…"

The last words were cut off by the sound of shouting as the riders returned, and Bakura started to get up. I reached up and touched his hand with mine; he paused and looked at me curiously. For some reason I didn't want him going out there, something bad was going to be said…something about the way the shouting was. No good would come of it.

"Stay in here with me please," I said softly and he nodded. We waited in silence as hushed voices passed us. I drew in breaths as I caught some of the words, "Place is a ghost town." "Dried blood…" "Poor Boy…must have seen it all." "Place will be cursed." "You think he knows what happened there?" "Bodies…there were none." "Ravaged by fire…" "No one could survive that…must have been shocking…"

Bakura heard this too, he got up suddenly, shoving my hand on the cloth, and "I'm going. Stay here all you want. I don't want to hear this crap."

I dropped the cloth and tore off after him as he marched out of the tent. The moment he stepped out and passed a small congregation of gossiping women they stopped talking and stared at him with pity in their eyes. His fists balled up and he doubled his pace, sending them a dark glare. I followed as quickly as I could; ignoring the looks I got from people. Eventually I made it close enough to him to grab at his hand. He slowed some, sighed and tried to shake it off, but I didn't let go and instead held tighter saying nothing.

Bakura growled at me, "Let go, I don't want your pity or sympathy."

"It's not for that…" I said sharply, but kept my eyes down. He snorted.

"Then what's it for?"

"I don't want you to be lonely."

He paused at this and shrugged some, then tried to drop my hand. "I don't want or need anyone, dumb girl."

"I don't care if you say that. I'm supposed to take care of you." I said back and he glanced over his shoulder.

"So you're going to keep doing that huh? No matter what I do or become?" There was something creepy in his violet eyes. I stared back holding in my breath. I was frightened by him, but dared not indicate it; instead I looked back with a calm stare and swallowed some.

"No matter what you become or do. I gave my father my word that I would take care of you till you were well. So now I give you my word that I'll stick by you no matter what." I told him as we walked over to where his tent was. He turned and suddenly slapped me across the face. I didn't move only touched my cheek.

"You lie. Why would you want to hang around a creep like me," he sneered. "Kul Elna was a town of thieves. What makes you think I won't just kill you and then take your jewels?"

"Because you don't have any reason to, and we have none to take. Also…I don't think you're stupid, you know you have it good here. So why run out on us? Even if you slap me a million times, I won't scream or curse at you Bakura. You have my oath, and my word is something that I don't give lightly." I told him locking eyes with his. My face felt hot in the sun, and I balled up my fists. If he tried to hit me again though I'd belt him one, he didn't though. Instead he just stood there looking at me, and then snorted, smirking some and shaking his white head.  
"You are some weird kind of girl, Kanika."

I blinked, "What did you call me?"

"Your name you idiot," he said turning to go into the tent. "I'm going to take a nap. See you later."

"But…" I stopped when he disappeared behind the tent flap. It was no use to try to talk to him, and I didn't get what had made him say my name. Wandering back into the camp I was struck by something odd in my chest, and I drew in a breath. My name, the way he said it, it wasn't sarcastic or mean. There was no coldness to it. Looking back I should have realized then what I was feeling, but I was a kid, just as he had said, so I didn't get it. But the fact still remained, when he said my name, my heart seemed to flutter.

The night brought about discussions, my father, realizing there was nothing we could do for the city, decided to head home.

"And what of the boy?" one of the men asked. My father had allowed me to come into the meeting this night and had me sit before them. I kept my eyes down until he addressed me.

"We shall take him with us, he will work for me," My father turned his head to look at me. "Kanika…you will teach him what he needs to know. I expect you to do your best."

I bowed lowly and nodded my head, "Yes of course father."

He seemed pleased by this reply because he let me leave then. I headed back for the tent to find Bakura sitting and peering through a box. A box that I had set on my table and was going to go through later, one that meant a lot to me. It was the remains of my mother's collection of jewels. His hands were cradling the few rings and weighing them in his palm. My eyes narrowed.

"Put those back!"

He looked up and blinked, then slowly smirked, "Don't have a fit. I was just seeing what you had in here."

I strolled over, snapping the lid shut, nearly catching his fingers. He frowned pulling them away fast. "What?"

"They're my mother's okay! You can't look at them." I said to him and drew out a breath then shoved the box under my cot. Glaring at him I sat down and spoke softly, "We're pulling out tomorrow. You're coming with."

"The hell I am," he spat back. "I'm not going to be a slave."

"You won't," I insisted, and he gave me a nasty look. I sighed. "You won't. I swear to you. Father will pay you. You'll be one of the work hands. You'll have your own room, food, clothing…and gold. I'm sorry it won't be a lot, we use what we sell to earn higher profits. So the less we sell, the less we can pay. But you will be paid. I swear to that, and you can leave at any time."

"So if I ran two days after, you wouldn't follow me?" He asked and I blinked.

"If you mean to drag you back, no. You'd be on your own."

"So basically I'm free to do what I want, I just have to follow your rules, and do my work?" He crossed his arms and I nodded. He chucked some, "You know I could rob you and leave then."

"Then we would go after you," I mused. "To get our property back, and more then likely we'd leave you to your own devices if you got caught. I haven't known one thief to ever come back, but I've never seen the men come back in blood. To murder is a sin in our tribe."

He frowned, "Does that go for Pharaoh's too?"

"That goes for everyone, even Amon-ra himself." I told him with a serious look in my eyes. Murder was frowned upon in my tribe, in fights the idea is either to avoid being in one, or to wound only. Bakura stared at me with his cold eyes for a long while then finally nodded.  
"Alright, I guess I could stick around. Just don't get in my way."

"So long as you listen to me when I teach you what you need to do, I won't." I said with a smirk. His face dropped some.

"You're teaching me?"

I nodded then and got into my cot. He made a 'tch' sound with his tongue. "This should be fun then."

"Don't even think of causing me problems Lord of fleas." I muttered to him.

"Wouldn't think of it, Witch of Gnats." Came the reply and I looked behind lowered lashes at him as he fell to sleep. I smirked some thinking, _Yes, life would be fun with you around Bakura. _


End file.
